One
by hiirei
Summary: Namanya Ichimatsu, tapi anak keempat, aneh bukan? Makanya dulu aku sempat ingin berkata bahwa arti dari namanya itu bukan nomor satu tapi— [Religion AU.]


Mencabut nyawa seseorang adalah hal yang selalu ia kerjakan setiap hari. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi para manusia itu berubah ketika melihatnya datang, itu merupakan sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

 _Takut. Sedih. Kesal._

Semua terasa membosankan ketika ia mendapati ekspresi seperti itu. Hei, dia menjemput mereka menuju keabadian, menuju kebebasan di mana mereka tidak perlu lagi mementingkan pekerjaan mereka, di mana mereka sadar bahwa mereka hanya sendirian di dunia ini.

Ah, tapi manusia yang satu itu _berbeda_.

Dia sudah mendatanginya empat puluh hari lalu, mengatakan sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan mati dan dia akan datang kembali untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Biasanya ia akan melihat tangisan, atau mendengar perkataan " _Tidak, aku tidak mau mati!"_

 _"Tidak bisakah aku diberi waktu lagi?"_

 _"Aku ... akan mati?"_

Namun lelaki aneh—ya, dia menyebutnya sebagai 'lelaki aneh'—itu hanya menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu memberinya senyuman dan berkata—

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan siap saat waktu kematianku tiba."

.

.

.

.

One

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _Warning: IchiKara / Ichimatsu x Karamatsu. AU—grimreaper!ichimatsu, priest!kara. OOC. Dan lain-lain._

Note: Di sini Ichimatsu saya ganti jadi Ichi karena ya kan dia jadi malaikat maut gitu /serah/

.

.

.

.

Ichi duduk di salah satu bangku taman gereja. Matanya menatap lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya—terdiam dengan sebuah buku di tangan.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya lelaki itu, Karamatsu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku.

"Ada." jawabnya malas. "Kau, bagaimana bisa kau menerima kematian dengan mudah? Setidaknya kau harusnya bertanya apa aku ini malaikat kematian sungguhan atau bukan."

Karamatsu tertawa pelan, lalu beralih menatap Ichi.

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu—seseorang—yang akan merindukanku jika aku mati," Ichi masih tidak paham mengapa lelaki itu dapat tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, "jadi kupikir aku akan siap saat kematianku tiba."

Hah.

Lelaki itu memang aneh, sangat aneh dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Lelaki itu bodoh.

Lelaki itu—mengingatkannya pada sesuatu ... sesuatu yang—

—eh?

* * *

Karamatsu adalah seorang pendeta, dikenal sebagai sosok yang peduli dan ramah, tapi terkadang menyeletuk kata-kata bermajas yang terlalu aneh.

Lelaki itu memiliki beberapa saudara kembar, Ichi pernah melihat seseorang dengan baju merah mendatanginya. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, dan terlihat akrab.

Lagi, lelaki itu tersenyum untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya pada hari itu. Sebuah senyum yang selalu ada di parasnya.

Sebuah senyum yang tidak menyampai matanya.

* * *

Tiga hari sebelum Karamatsu mati, dia sempat menangis.

Hari itu turun hujan. Karamatsu yang seperti biasa duduk di bangku taman gereja, menatapi kendaraan serta orang-orang lalu lalang, sampai akhirnya gerimis datang.

Orang-orang sibuk berlari meneduh atau membuka payung kecil yang mereka bawa karena hujan semakin deras, tapi Karamatsu tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

Dia duduk di sana, dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit yang menurunkan tetes-tetes air dengan deras ke wajahnya.

Ichi yang hanya mengecek seperti biasa, heran melihat lelaki itu yang tetap berada di sana—baju basah dan sebagainya. Ia mendekat, ingin mengomentari sedikit tentang kebodohan lelaki yang sebentar lagi akan mati itu.

Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sampai berada di dekat Karamatsu. Dia berhenti—

—ketika menyadari bahwa bukan air hujan saja yang membuat wajah Karamatsu basah.

* * *

"Jadi ini waktunya ... ya?"

Baru kali ini Ichi mendatangi rumah milik Karamatsu. Letaknya tak jauh dari gereja di mana ia biasanya menemukan Karamatsu di sana. Rumah minimalis, hanya ada ruang tamu, dapur, satu kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar tidur, dan teras.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat, menatap lelaki yang kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya masih memerah, akibat demam setelah berada dalam hujan tiga hari lalu. "Saudara-saudaramu?"

"Ah, mereka tidak akan datang." Karamatsu tertawa pelan. "Mereka akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tidak akan ada yang datang, mungkin para biarawati di gereja yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi karena aku tidak lagi datang ke gereja. Yah mungkin baru setelah itu mereka akan tahu aku sakit, lalu mati."

Ichi melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih ada beberapa menit lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." perkataan itu membuat Ichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Karamatsu.

"Apa kau ... sama sekali tidak ingat aku, Ichimatsu?"

 _Ichimatsu._

 _Aku percaya padamu._

 _Kau suka kucing, Ichimatsu?_

 _Ichimatsu, kau belum tidur?_

 _Ichimatsu, apa yang kau lakukan?! Memakai pakaianku seperti itu—kembalikan!_

 _Ichimatsu, aku tahu kau membenciku tapi—_

"Ichimatsu itu ... siapa?"

Ichi dapat menangkap ekspresi kecewa pada wajah lelaki di hadapannya, ekspresi yang terasa familier tapi bukankah dia belum pernah melihat wajah itu kecewa?

"Tidak tahu, ya. Padahal wajah kalian sama, kupikir kau itu ... sudah, lupakan." Karamatsu memejamkan matanya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang membungkus dirinya.

"Padahal kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas." gumam Karamatsu pelan.

Ichi kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir waktunya.

"Sudah waktunya." ucap Ichi, membuat Karamatsu kembali membuka kedua matanya. "Setelah ini kau akan pergi meninggalkan dunia, pergi ke tempat lain menuju keabadian. Kau tidak akan kembali. Ada kata-kata terakhir pada dunia yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ada." Karamatsu menatap Ichi lekat. "Aku ingin bilang, namanya Ichimatsu, anak keempat dari enam bersaudara. Namanya Ichi tapi dia anak keempat, aneh bukan? Aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa Ichi itu artinya memang satu, tapi bukan dalam artian nomor satu, dia—

—adalah satu-satunya untukku."


End file.
